Hetalia Short Story: Truth
by DarkIvan
Summary: When Germany Remembers his path and remembers that the person who he was always searching for was right next to him. Will he tell that special someone how he feels? GerIta. Boy X Boy don't Like? Don't Read


Hetalia Short Story

Truth

"Germany!, Germany! Where were you? You were supposed to come to Japan's house for tea..." Italy yelled as he ran toward Germany who was sitting on the grass. Germany looked back and blushed. "I er, I was busy." Italy looked oblivious to the fact that Germany was blushing. "Oh, Well I'm Making pasta tonight!" He said as he smiled. "Okay Italy...but I'll be a little late okay I got to talk to Austria today." The Italian just smiled and nodded several times fast and ran off towards the house. Later that evening Germany was walking down the street to go see Roderich. _Oh Feliciano you are so oblivious...I finally found a mere 2 years ago after being separated for so long...I still have your push broom. After all these years I saved it. That broom is my most cherished possession._

As Ludwig thought to himself about the past as he walked down the street he saw a couple walk down the street...A very tall man with a small girl...Wait That was Russia! And...Oh I remember now! That's his girlfriend! Alaska. They were holding hands and talking amongst themselves Russia being eyed because he was taller than the average man. Germany sighed _If only me and Feliciano were like those two. _The German thought. As he finally got to Austria's house he walked into the large mansion that was once his home when he was a child. He walked to the music room where Roderich always was. But something stopped him. As he walked past the room Italy was always in when he was a child. He walked in...There was a chest and it had many paintings of him and Austria. _One Picture of Austria had a mustache._ Germany snickered. He went to look out the window that he and Italy looked out all the time. He looked at the side of the room at the chest. Ludwig walked over and was about to open it when he swore he saw something behind the chest. He quickly pushed it aside and saw many portraits of him and Feli Holding hands. There was also a small book that read "Property of Italy Feliciano" Germany knew it was bad to snoop through peoples things but he wondered what was inside. _A little peek wouldn't hurt..._he thought as he opened up the book to the first page.

1806 15th day of the 1st month.

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss Holy Rome He's been gone for about a year...He promised he'd be back...but I know he'll come back he promised right? Right Diary? Oh It shouldn't be long I bet he'll be back by next month infact I know it! I will wait at the gate to the city everyday until he comes back diary. Coming back to write in you everyday!_

_Wish me Luck!,_

_Italy Feliciano_

Germany had tears in his eyes and looked at the diary. _He waited for me everyday?_ As Germany turned the page he saw that many of the pages had deteriorated due to age. But he flipped to the next readable entry.

1807 24th day of the 12th Month

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas Eve! The night before my favorite holiday as you know! It was Holy Romes favorite holiday too...No luck I got cold so miss Hungary took me home early from the gate today. I didn't want to leave. I thought if any day he would come back on the eve of Christmas! I never got the chance to tell him that I love him...I'm miserable my first Christmas without Holy Rome...Well I got miss Hungary and Mr. Austria._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Italy Feliciano_

Now Ludwig felt really bad "Sad isn't it?" Someone said as they walked into the room. Germany turned around to see Roderich walking towards him. "Holy Rome, You need to tell him..." "I-I'm Not Holy Rome any more I'm Germany...And I can't it would break his heart. He's been waiting for me to come back for most of his life and if I said: "Hey Italy I'm Actually The Holy Roman Empire! I just kept this secret from for the years that we have known each other." It Would be so heartbreaking for him" The tall Austrian just keeled next to Ludwig. "Actually he'd love you even more his lost love is back and wants to be with him...as a couple. But I shouldn't be talking it's your choice but let me say you would be a moron to not tell him!" Roderich roughly said as he stood Germany up as well as him. The strong German now reduced to a weakling who couldn't tell his crush who he was just ran out of the room out of the house and ran home with a tear streaming down his face. Germany burst down the door running into the room where Italy was serving pasta on the table. "Italy! Come out in the garden I need to tell you something!" Italy looked at his face and saw that it was wet with tears. "Germany, Wh-" "Just come to the garden Italy!" he ran out and waited on the hill as he watched the sun set. Italy was trailing behind slowly. When he got up to the hill he look at Ludwig worried..."Germany, Whats wrong?" Germany looked at the sun. "I-I have a secret I need to tell you Feliciano." The small Italian looked up at Ludwig. "What is it Germany?" Germany without making eye contact continued talking. "you know your childhood friend...Holy Rome?" Italy's innocent face lit up. "You Know where he is? Where is he? Can you tell me? Please Germany!" The German sighed. "I do know where he is. He's right here in front of you." Italy however did not get it. "Where I don't see him Germany? Where is he? I do-" Italy than realized... "Germany is...Holy Rome?" Ludwig looked at him and nodded. Italy then burst out into tears and grabbed onto Holy Rome and hugged him. Ludwig was surprised but finally put his arms around the small framed Italian. "Holy Rome! I missed you!~ and all this time you were right next to me..." Germany looked down at him. "I stood there waiting to find you Italy. I was injured but I grew up and I became..._this_." Italy looked up at him. "Germany...your more like Holy Rome than you think. And if you don't like what you have become I do I love it Germany!" Holy Rome Just smiled and they both hugged on the grass until they fell asleep under the stars that came out later that night.


End file.
